Apocalyptic Nightmare
by khfan12
Summary: Two women from Savvanah come in contact with the Left 4 Dead 2 gang and need their help, especially concidering that one is nearly dead. Ellis/OC, with hints of Nick/OC. [[Chapter 3 is up!]]
1. 01: The Encounter

**I do not own Left 4 dead. Valve does. This is the updated version of the story. It will be longer, more than two parts, like I had planned before, because I have more that I want to include in the story then I did before.**

* * *

01: The Encounter

Every single human being is different. They're unique and special in their own way. I feel this to be true or, at least, that's what I thought. Especially considering what I've been going through. You see, I've never wielded any type of gun in my life, other than a pistol. I've always wanted to, even though I was always a little bit afraid to. Now is my chance.

There is something called the "Green Flu". It is a highly transmittable virus which manifests itself as massively increased aggression and the loss of many higher brain functions within its victim. Pretty much, it turned people into zombies, something that I've feared for most of my life. What's scarier than having re-animated corpses follow you around, trying to kill you and eat your brains? Well, there are a few, but Zombies are the first things that come to mind. Now, it's time to put my fears aside and start fighting. My friend Misty and I are two immune. We were lucky enough, but our families weren't. Misty is 33, and I'm twenty-three. We've known each other for years, and we've been good friends, even if there is a ten-year-age-difference. Misty used to babysit me when I was little. We've grown up together. Misty has saved my life. A lot recently.

I actually know a lot about guns, even though I've never fired one. I know how to tell them apart, I know how to fire them, reload, and all that jazz. My friend Misty has a couple of pistols and two shotguns, with enough ammo to kill. I may sound like I'm self absorbed, about Misty and I, but believe me when I say that I'm not. I'm just like any other person, scared for their life, in the middle of the zombie apocalypse.

Trust me on this one, one of the scariest things about killing zombies, is the first kill. Especially when they are still partially human. My name is Jennifer Joy Evans, J.J for short. This is my story.

* * *

"You ready?"

I looked around, holding the shotgun close. I turned to Misty. "Hold on a sec, let me tie my hair back."

She nodded and I took a hair tie off of my wrist and tied my long dark brown hair into a ponytail and I looked back at Misty. About one day before we had left, she had hacked off most of her long blonde hair. Now its chin length and you can actually see her chocolaty brown eyes. My eyes, on the other hand, are green, with a blue tint to them. Okay, back to the story.

Misty and I ran from the building we were in to the closest car. I peered inside of the windows, trying to see if there were any keys in it. I smiled in delight. "Mist, come here. I found some keys in the ignition and the windows are rolled down too!" I whispered. Misty walked over and started examining the car. "Alright. Get in and start her up. I'll keep watch." She said, turning around. I got inside the car and I turned the key. To my delight, it started. Misty got in the other side and rolled the window down. "You drive, I'll shoot."

For the next hour or two there were gunshots. Shows how many zombies there are here. I kept driving, and Misty took a nap. She was up last night keeping watch, so it's her turn to sleep. The car was starting to run low on gas and we had to stop soon. I pulled over close to a carnival. I groaned. "Man, stupid carnivals." I grumbled. "Don't worry about it so much. I mean, I'm usually the tight-ass here." Misty said.

The thing is, I've had some really bad experiences involving carnivals. There were actually some bad experiences with clowns, believe it or not, along with some of the carnies. So, I choose to avoid them at ALL costs.

We got out of the car and started walking. I heard a zombie and saw one running toward us. I shot at it and it twitched, then died. We started running, shooting at zombies who came running at us. I felt something slimy wrap around my waist and was being dragged backwards. Misty started running towards me. I struggled and tried to shoot at whatever was constricting me. I stopped moving and was being attacked by the smoker and the other common infected. I started to feel dizzy, feelings stings of pain, and I soon passed out.

~3rd person POV~

"Hey, we got a Safe Room right ahead!" Someone yelled. They ran over to the door to find it locked. He started pounding on the door. "Hey someone help! We're not infected! I repeat! We're NOT infected!" He said in his accent. "Ellis, what happened? Did you lock the door to the safe room again?" A man in a white suit asked. Ellis turned around and stuck his tongue out at him. "Nick, I would do no such thing!" He said, acting appalled. Nick gritted his teeth and raised his fist. "Why you…!"

"Excuse me, do you know how to use a med pack correctly?

Nick and Ellis stopped fighting and Rochelle ran up to them. Ellis looked towards the door and saw a woman through the eye slot. "Hey, could you let us in please? We-We're trying to run from the zombies." Rochelle said. The woman disappeared from view. The safe room door opened and they ran inside. Right when they were about to close it, there was someone yelling at Nick. "…and I'll smear my damn blood all over that fancy suit of yours!" Coach ran into the room and Rochelle slammed the door shut.

"Thanks for waiting." Coach said, trying to catch his breath. "EXCUSE ME!" The girl said. The others quieted down and looked at the woman. "Now that I have your attention, maybe you can help me with something." She moved out of the way and there is a girl, lying in the corner, propped up against some boxes. She is bleeding badly, on her arms, legs, and there is blood on her face, and her dark hair is tied back. Her jeans are ripped and her breathing is ragged.

"Shit! What happened to her?" Coach asked. "We…were running toward this area, when a smoker constricted her. I saved her, but just barely on time. I tried my best to take care of her wounds, but…I didn't do that good. I can't patch up other people as good as I can myself. Do you guys think you could help us?" The woman asked. "Sure. I mean, it's only fair, since you let us in here. Let me take care of her." Rochelle said, stepping toward the girl in the corner and smiling reassuringly at the other woman.

"What are your names?" Coach asked. "My friends call me Coach." Nick snorted. "I'm Ellis, and that over there is Rochelle, and grumpy here is Nick." Ellis said, walking toward Rochelle after smiling at the woman. The woman smiled. "My name's Misty. That girl, she's about ten years younger than me, age twenty three. Her name's J.J." The woman said. At the mention of her name, J.J's eyes opened slowly. They opened wide when she saw the other survivors. "M-Mist…who are these people?"

~J.J's POV~

"J.J, this is Coach, Nick, Ellis and Rochelle. They're survivors, just like we are. Rochelle is going to help you, okay?" Misty said, kneeling down by me. "O-Okay…" I said, unsure. Rochelle brought forth a med pack and smiled politely at me. "Try to stay still okay? I don't want to mess this up." She said. I nodded. I noticed Ellis sitting close to Rochelle, watching curiously. After being healed, I felt better, but extremely tired. "Um, are we going to just rest here for a little bit?" I asked, eyeing the sleeping bags in the corner. Misty nodded and I rushed over to the corner to grab one. "Um, are you guys going to let us go with you?" She asked Coach. "Yeah sure. Okay guys, rest up." Coach said, smiling kindly at everyone.

I unrolled the sleeping bag and slid into it. I took out my ponytail. I felt exhausted and I slowly, ever so slowly, fell asleep.

~3rd person's POV~

Misty kept an eye on J.J, and she sighed as she sat against the wall. "You not sleepy?" Nick asked, as he sat by Misty. She smiled and looked down, then rested her head on the wall. "No. Not one bit. I'm still reeling from earlier." She said, looking at Nick. "Earlier?" He asked. "When…when J.J was nearly killed by those Zombies. I made a promise to her parents, before we had to kill them. I promised them that I would protect J.J with my life. It's been hard on her." Misty said, gently closing her eyes. "Wow." Nick said, at a loss for words. "J.J is the only family I have left, even if we're not related by blood, she has been, and will always be my sister. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose her."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. 02: The Memory

02: The Memory

"_J.J, are you okay?" Misty asked, as J.J sat up. "Mist…? What are you doing here?" J.J asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as Misty started to throw some of J.J's clothes into a backpack. "J.J, get up! We have to get out of here!" Misty said urgently, throwing some clothes at J.J. "What's happening? Where are mom and dad…?" She asked, looking around. J.J's living with her parents as she goes to college, and she had this sinking feeling in her chest as she got dressed. "They…they're downstairs." Misty said. J.J went to go, but Misty stopped her, and handed J.J the pistol she kept in her dresser. "This may seem crazy to hear this when you first wake up, but there are zombies out there, Jennifer. Your parents were attacked by them, and I managed to save them…but they were bitten." Misty said. J.J gasped and ran past her, out of the room and down the stairs. Misty grabbed J.J's backpack, and followed her. They got to the living room and J.J had tears sliding down her face as she looked at the condition that her parents are in. Her mother smiled at her. "Don't cry honey." She said. Her father tried to sit up, but it was difficult for him. The infection was already from his arms, to his neck. Her mother had it all everywhere but her face. "Jennifer, Misty is going to help you get out of here. Stay with her." Her mom said, as tears started to fall. "Honey, you need to shoot us, before we fully turn and kill you two. Please hurry." Her father said. Misty put a hand on J.J's shoulder and gently squeezed. "I-I love you mommy…daddy" She said, as she pulled the trigger._

I shot up to a sitting position, panting. I put my hand on my forehead before I ran it through my hair. I wiped sweat from my face; then looked around. Everyone was asleep, except for me and Ellis. He looked at me. "You okay? You were talking in your sleep. It seemed like you were having a bad dream."" Ellis said. I sighed. "It wasn't a dream…It was a memory."

Ellis scooted closer to me and sat in front of me, moving his sleeping bag to my side that wasn't occupied by Misty. "Must have been some memory then. You were crying in your sleep." He said. I realized that it wasn't sweat I had wiped from my face, but tears. I sniffled and looked at him. "I was remembering when I had to kill my parents." I said, pulling my knees into my chest and hugging them. "Were you living with them while you went to college or somethin'?" Ellis asked. I nodded. "Oh…what were you going to college for?" He asked, tilting his head. Even though it was dark, I could tell that he was curious, and trying to distract me. "Art and Literature. I want to paint for a living. I love it. I love writing, and maybe become an author, or a teacher." I said, smiling. Ellis smiled a goofy smile. "That's cool! I love cars, and I like to work on them." He said, pointing to his shirt. "I was working with a few other mechanics, including my buddy Keith, before this all happened." He said. I smiled. "That's really cool." I said.

The two of us ended up talking until we both fell back asleep, and I had made a new friend.

* * *

"Come on, hurry!"

"Look out, Jockey!"

"There's a witch!"

We ran through the barn, and froze at the sight of the Witch crying in the middle of it. "Shit…" Misty hissed under her breath. We slowly crept past her, and when we were just about past her, there was a loud, earsplitting CRACK. I looked down, and Nick had just stepped on a stick. The Witch started to get hysterical, and we made a run for it. She started screaming, just as Misty fell, and I stopped to help her up. "I'm fine, keep going!" She said, just as the Witch started screaming "SHIT!" Nick yelled, as he started shooting at her. We all did, and the Witch went after Misty, who aimed her shotgun, and started to empty the barrel into the Witch.

When the Witch had finally died, Misty was bleeding, but still able to stand. I watched as Nick helped her patch up and as the two were saying smart-ass remarks to each other. I smiled and I turned to step outside and Rochelle followed me, for safety. When everyone was ready, we continued our journey to the next safe room.

* * *

We ran into the Safe Room that was after the Roller Coaster, and Coach slammed the door, and he, Ellis and Nick shoved things against it. I leaned against one of the walls, and slid down it, then leaned my head back against the wall, and let out a big sigh. "You okay J.J?" Rochelle asked, handing me a can of soda she found in one of the boxes that is in the room. I nodded and took the soda. "Just tired…I really do not like Carnivals." I said, smiling as I opened the Soda. Rochelle smiled. "That's one thing we can agree on. They're creepy." She said. "Especially at night." Nick added, as he sat down. We all sat down in a circle, and ate. There turned out to be some rations in the boxes, looks like some people before us left them here.

As everyone was sleeping, I laid awake, thinking about what would happen to all of us after we got out of this. Would we be able to go back to the way life was? Obviously not. I mean…most of our lives were either ruined, or destroyed. Misty lost her boyfriend to it, I lost my parents, and Ellis lost Keith. "J.J?" A voice asked. I turned over and Ellis was watching me. "What's up Ellis?" I asked. "I…just wanted to see if you wanted to talk again, like last night." He said. "Okay, sure."

* * *

**Okay, I lied. There are actually three parts xD I got into writing this more than I thought I would. I also wanted to expose a little more about J.J and Misty, as well as J.J and Ellis' growing friendship.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. 03: The Run

**I deleted the author's note that I posted a long time ago, mainly because it was bugging me. Sorry about any confusion that there may be about that. **

**So, as I was writing this chapter, I decided that I'm going to be writing an epilogue. It should hopefully be up soon, and then this story will officially be complete!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 dead. Valve does. I only own Misty and J.J.**

* * *

03: The Run

* * *

~3rd person POV~

Misty rolled around in her sleep, feeling restless. She sat up, opening her eyes to see that Ellis was awake. "Oh, hey there Misty." He said with a smile.

Misty smiled back, and looked at J.J, who was sleeping snug between Ellis and her. Misty let out a sigh and tucked a lock of J.J's hair behind her ear. "Ellis, can I ask you to do something?" Misty asked quietly. "Y-Yeah sure. What is it?" Ellis asked.

Misty looked at him. "I want you to promise me. If anything happens to me, like if I get killed, I want you to promise to take care of her."

"W-What?" Ellis asked, slightly surprised. Misty smiled.

"She's a stubborn girl. If I do die, she'll try to say that she'll be better off on her own. Please, stay with her. Besides, I saw the looks you guys gave each other yesterday, and I can tell that you've developed feelings for her." Misty said, her smile turning into a smirk. She saw a faint blush play across Ellis' cheeks and she chuckled. He smiled and nodded. "Alright then. It's a promise." He said.

"Thank you, Ellis."

* * *

-J.J-

As I stretched after waking up, I felt a shiver run down my spine when I remembered where we were. Still in a carnival, with zombies. I stood to see Misty talking to Rochelle and Coach, and Ellis and Nick getting more ammo for their guns. I decided to do the same, since it might be our last chance to do so. I grabbed pistol ammo and ammo for my automatic rifle, putting them in my backpack. I stood and walked over to the group, just to hear the plan that Coach was saying.

"Alright, here's the plan. Y'all know the Midnight Riders? They're gonna save us." He said. "I hate to break it to ya Coach, but I don't think they're actually here." Ellis said. "We'll set off their finale and the chopper gotta know something's up. And nobody and I mean NOBODY has the bigger light show than the Midnight Riders." Coach said. "Coach that is the stupidest idea I've ever agreed with." Nick said. Coach smiled.

"Alright then, everybody grab a weapon and let's move!"

* * *

We exited the safe room and moved through the dark corridor, killing zombies as we did so. We took a quick look in the bathrooms. After finding nothing, we continued walking. There was a low gurgling noise as we approached a lit area and a big, fat zombie, a boomer, waddled towards us.

"Boomer! Boomer!" Ellis said, getting ready to shoot at it. We backed away as he did so and the Boomer exploded, just as a horde attacked us. "We got a Hunter!" Nick yelled.

I spun around and saw the Hunter hiding in the horde of zombies and I started shooting at it. It jumped in the air and Coach killed it with a shotgun blast to the head just before it landed on me.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. "No problem. Now lets get this area set up." Coach said with a smile.

We moved the boxes of fireworks around, as well as a couple of gas tanks. Nick and Misty scouted the area for any pipe bombs and molotovs, bringing them to the stage if they found them. Coach and Rochelle were taking care of bringing extra ammo, health kits, pills and adrennaline shots to the stage.

As they did so, I was able to sit down for a breather. I sat beside a guitar and smiled at it. I felt someone sit down next to me. I smiled. "So we're almost out of here, huh?"

Ellis smiled. "Yeah."

I leaned my head against the large chest behind me. "What are you going to do when we do get out of here?" I asked. "I dunno. Probably work on mechanical stuff. I'm actually pretty good with computers." Ellis said, the smile on his face turning into a goofy one. "Really?" I asked. "Yup! Keith would end up callin' me to his house 'cause he'd go an' get a virus on it an' I'd get rid of the virus." Ellis said happily.

I found myself laughing. "So what about you? What are you going to do?" Ellis asked. I smiled. "I don't know. Maybe I'll work on writing or something, you know?"

Ellis chuckled. "Yeah, sounds fair."

* * *

Misty smiled in the direction of Ellis and J.J. She was happy that the two were able to talk and make the best of the situation that they're in. "You alright?" Nick asked. Misty nodded, setting the pipe bombs that she was carrying down. "I'm fine."

Nick put his hand on Misty's head. "H-Hey!" she snapped. She hit his arm and a smile spread on Nick's face as he started messing up Misty's hair. He laughed and ran. Misty growled and ran after him, chasing him back toward the stage.

* * *

"You ready?" Coach asked. I nodded and pushed the button on the stage to start the music.

The roar of the hoarde sent shivers down my spine. The only things to comfort me was the comforting smile Ellis was sending my way, and the music starting to play. I started shooting at the zombies that came pouring into the arena. Misty picked up a pipe bomb and threw it, just as Nick shot one of the boxes of fireworks.

"Flamin' zombies!" Misty said with a grin. I was about to reply, when I felt something wrap around my waist. "Shit!" I heard Rochelle curse as I started to be dragged back. I felt claws rip into my arm and I let out a growl. "Not this time..." I started, I grabbed a dagger that I had in my back pocket. "You fucker!" I shouted, cutting off the smoker's tongue. It stumbled back in suprise and I kicked it before shooting it in the head a couple of times with a pistol I had in my other pocket.

I panted and Rochelle ran over to me. "Damn girl." she said, tossing my gun to me. I smiled. "Thanks."

We returned to the stage with the others, just as the fireworks started going off. "Alright. Midnight Riders, don't let me down..." I mumbled.

There was a loud roar and a bang. We turned to see a tank running toward us. It picked up a large slad of concrete and threw it towards all of us. We shot at it as it came closer. Misty started running toward it. She swung at it with her machete. "Come at me, you fucker!" she yelled. As she hit the tank a couple of times, it turned to face her and it hit her, sending her flying back towards the stage.

"Misty!" I yelled. I ran over toward her and helped her stand up. "What is wrong with you?!" I hissed, turning to shoot at the tank. Misty shot me a look. "We need to kill that thing." she snapped, before throwing a bile bomb and it and running off. I let out a groan and started shooting at the tank, while killing other common infected and dodging them. The tank threw various pieces of concrete in the air and one flew right past me. As I turned back to face it, I was slammed into a nearby concrete wall by some of the infected and I felt stars enter my vision. I cursed underneath my breath and turned, kicking at the infected and shooting at them.

After a few minutes, we had managed to kill the tank and the lingering common infected. We made out way to the stage and I sat down, leaning against the technical equipment. Ellis walked over to me, worry on his face. "Are you feeling alright J.J?" he asked. I slowly nodded, my head spinning from the action, and I put my hand against my head to stop it. When I did however, I felt something wet and I let out a shaky breath. "Ellis...what is this on my head?" I asked.

Ellis moved my hand and looked, moving some of my hair out of the way, and he cursed underneath his breath. "Guys, we need a medkit here, fast!" he shouted, looking towards the others. Rochelle tossed a medkit over, and Ellis caught it, turning towards me. "J.J, don't freak out, but you've got a pretty bad head injury. I need to bandage you up now." Ellis said, taking the gear he needed out of the medkit. "O-Okay..." I whispered, closing my eyes. "I'm gonna need you to stay awake now. We can't risk you falling asleep right now." Ellis said. I opened my eyes and smiled softly. "Alright."

Misty rushed over and let out a colorful string of curse words. "Son of a...how did you even get this injury?" she asked. "Infected...cornered me. I...my head, it hit the concrete wall." I replied, wincing as Ellis bandaged up my head. "Sorry guys...sorry..." I whispered. "Idiot. It's not your fault." Misty said with a sigh as she looked away. She stood up and Ellis finished with bandaging my head wound. "There we go, that should work for now. How do you feel?" he asked. I smiled. "Better. Still tired though." I said, clearing my throat. "You're going to have to be careful J.J. Try not to move around too fast on your own." Rochelle said, kneeling beside me. I let out a long sigh. "That's going to make escaping here harder." I said. Ellis and Rochelle exchanged worried glances and Ellis grinned. "I can carry you!"

"What?" I asked. "Yeah! I can carry you on my back, like a piggy back ride, and you can shoot at the zombies!" Ellis said. "That does seem like the best way to make sure that you get out of here." Misty said, smiling. "Yeah, we've all got to work together to get out of here. We've done okay so far." Rochelle said. I smiled. "Alright then Ellis. Let's do it."

"There's the helicopter!" Coach shouted. Ellis and Misty helped me up and Ellis kneeled. "Alrighty, climb onto my back then." he said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood up, holding onto my legs and Misty handed me a pistol, smiling. "Let's get out of here."

Ellis started running in the direction of the helicopter as we heard a roar of another horde. I looked back at the others and they motioned for us to keep going. "We'll be there in a moment! We're giving you guys a head start!" Misty shouted. "But...!" I started. Ellis continued running and tears filled my eyes before I looked forward again. Ellis ran up the stairs and toward the helicopter and I shot at the zombies that blocked our way. When we made it to the helicopter, I saw the others weren't too far behind us and I let out a sigh of relief as Ellis climbed into the helicopter. He set me down on one of the seats and smiled at me. "We made it." he said, panting. I looked out the side of the helicopter and bit back a scream. "Ellis!"

I pointed to where the others were, as they were running from a tank. "We have to help them!" I said, starting to get up. Ellis pushed me back down and held me there. "J.J, you're hurt sweetheart." he said sternly. I felt tears sliding down my face and I shook my head. "I...we have to do something..." I whispered. Ellis pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me as Rochelle and Coach climbed into the helicopter. "Where's...where's Misty?" I asked. "She and Nick are almost here."

I looked and the two were standing a few feet away from the helicopter. I managed to hear them arguing. "Guys, come on!" Rochelle said, holding her hand out. Misty looked at me and smiled. She grabbed onto Nick's shirt and planted a kiss onto his lips, before shoving him in the direction of the helicopter, Nick tripping backwards and falling beside Rochelle. "Get out of here!" she shouted, turning and throwing a molotov at the tank, which was running at us, faster and faster. She looked at Coach and nodded, smiling. "Get out of here. Ellis, you better keep your promise." Misty said. Ellis nodded. "Misty, get onto the helicopter!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. Misty smiled at me and threw something at Nick. "Look at that when you guys get out of here, alright?"

Misty then ran off, shooting at the zombies and the helicopter lifted off of the ground. "No! We can't leave you!" I screamed. I sobbed as Misty fought the zombies and the flaming tank got closer to her. Ellis pulled me away from he edge of the helicopter and I sobbed into his chest.

* * *

When the stadium was just a blur in the distance, Coach looked towards the pilot. "How much longer until we're to saftey?" he asked. "About thiry minutes." the pilot replied. "Hear that guys? We're safe." Rochelle said, relief in her voice. I stayed silent, my head against Ellis' chest. I had finished crying about a minute ago, and I just sayed silent. "What was it that Misty threw at ya Nick?" Ellis asked. I heard some shuffling and a paper crinkling. "It's...a letter." Nick stated. "She must have written it when we were in the safe room just before the stadium, since it's on the back of a Midnight Riders flyer." Rochelle said. "What does it say?" I asked, not moving and hugging Ellis tighter.

"Guys. First of all, thank you so much for letting J.J and I travel with you guys. I cannot thank you all enough for this. Next, Coach and Rochelle. I wanted to thank you for helping J.J with her injuries when we met. If it wasn't for you two, she might not have made it. It might sound a bit dramatic, but it's true. Ellis, thanks for helping watch over her. I can tell that she likes you, and that you like her. Despite knowing you for a short amount of time, she genuinely likes you. Take advantage of that and never let her go. Do me a favor and always be there for her, will you? I'd appreciate it." Nick stopped for a second and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Nick. I won't forget you. And what I said to you the other day, I really meant it. I think that you're a special guy, and some day, you're really going to find someone special for you. Lastly, J.J. I've known you since, basically since you were born. You are a young woman, and you have lost so much since this outbreak started. Do me a favor and just be happy okay? You and Ellis can be happy, don't let your regrets hold you back. I'll miss you all, and I trust you guys to be happy. Goodbye guys, Misty."

It was silent in the helicopter. I hugged Ellis tighter and he responded by just holding me and all of us, silently mourned Misty's death.


End file.
